


Feminine Wiles

by LilyFire



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prostitution, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFire/pseuds/LilyFire
Summary: Young lord Benjamin Lennox comes to Margaret's bawdy house to collect his payments. Unable to pay, they struggle to reach an agreement, until Lucy glides in, charming her way into the young man's heart and mind.
Relationships: Benjamin/Lucy, Lucy Wells & Benjamin Lennox, Lucy Wells/Benjamin Lennox





	Feminine Wiles

“I want my payment tomorrow, with interest.” Benjamin Lennox snarled as he glanced disdainfully at the Wells’ board.

“Mr. Lennox, we haven’t the money right now, perhaps we could – ”

He stalked closer, his gentleman’s cane tapping the floor with the ominous beat of war drums.

“Whatever excuse you have to offer, I am not interested in hearing it. Get me my money or I’ll raze this place to the ground.”

Will clenched his fist and took a step forward, stopped only by Margaret’s hand. She had faced enough arrogant gentlemen during her time as harlot and bawd to know how to deal with them. When the plight of women’s weakness failed to rouse pity, there was always what Margaret did best – feminine wiles.

“We will, my lord,” she promised, “in the meantime, may we interest you in a…relaxing evening?”

The lad harrumphed, “none of your whores like me, nor I them. I wager I’d have better luck with the tavern down the street.”

Margaret resisted the urge to smack the smirk right off his face. Instead, she plastered on her customary smile, “surely my lord, there is someone.”

“You haven’t tried us all.”

Margaret stiffened, turning to see Lucy posing in the doorway, one hand demurely on the door frame, the other placed right below her ample bosom.

Her daughter glided towards the young lord, sweeping past her mother without even a glance. She drifted around Benjamin like a lioness dancing ever closer to her prey. The young lord wavered towards her batting eyelashes and flushed neck.

“The finest goods in the house,” Benjamin retorted, though his gaze never left her lithe form.

Daringly, Lucy placed a palm on the young lord’s doublet, fingertips ghosting over his pulsing heart.

“I’ve been sampled only by the finest lords. Tell me, Mr. Lennox, are you one?”

That did it in for the arrogant bastard. Margaret felt pride touch the corners of her mouth and she hastily took the young lord’s coat and cane.

“This way my dears.”

Lucy led him with the slightest touch of her fingertips, teasing him to come closer as she brushed his wrist, his knuckles, and – brazenly – his thigh when he ventured too close.

The door upstairs clicked shut. Margaret sent a silent prayer up to the God who had doomed her to hell, and began to formulate a way to scrape together money she could never repay.

\--

“What’s your name, harlot?”

Lucy stopped untying his cravat, tightening her grip on the silk around his neck as she whispered, “I am no harlot.”

He let out a cruel laugh and yanked her around by the waist so her buttocks were to his bulging cock. Fear lit through her veins as he walked her closer to the bed. Before he could thrust her facedown upon the thin mattress, she reached a hand to his cheek.

“Wait. Don’t you want to be made love to? Not a rut in the sheets, but love?”

“There’s no such thing,” Benjamin hissed as he crushed her wrist in a bruising grip.

His knees were forcing her legs to bow. Lucy felt like she couldn’t breathe, like the air was choking in her throat. She couldn’t gulp down a breath.

“There is my lord. You just haven’t known it. Don’t you want to know what it feels like?”

Benjamin stilled and Lucy seized her chance. She turned her face so they were cheek to cheek, their breaths kissing in the small space between their lips. Gently, she grazed her fingertips down his cheek, feeling his chest behind her tighten in response.

“Don’t you want to feel the touch of a woman who burns for you?”

She took his hand in her own, letting him trail across the fluttering pulse at her neck, down over the graceful protrusion of her collarbones. Down farther still to the curve of her pale breasts.

“A woman who has been manned only by you. A woman who has felt only the kiss of your lips?’

She guided him to that sweet, tender spot where the shoulder met the neck, the spot ripe for eager bruises of lustful passion.

Benjamin wavered ever so slightly.

“My lord,” she panted, begged even in a husky whisper.

He kissed her there, tentatively at first. But when Lucy let slip a small gasp of pleasure, he began to suck.

“Oh!”

She put his palm to her breast, letting him squeeze as she arched her back. Fair blonde hair fell over his shoulders and he shuddered at the intimacy of it.

Like a green boy he struggled to shove his hands beneath her bodice, aching to get a grip of such sacred flesh. Lucy shrugged down the straps of her gown, moaning as he took her in both hands.

“My Lord,” she breathed, rolling her hips back into his with a rhythm as practiced and as natural as the tides of the ocean.

He squeezed harder and flicked at her nipples. A real gasp escaped and he must have sensed the change, for Benjamin took one puckered rosebud between his thumb and forefinger and rolled a slight pinch.

“You thought that I hadn’t done this before, harlot?” Benjamin nipped at her ear.

A bolt of pleasure shot through Lucy’s core, warming her insides and spreading a slick wetness between her thighs.

“It is I who should be pleasuring you.”

She thrust him to the wall, ripping off his cravat with more force than she had meant.

Roses bloomed on his neck with each hurried kiss. He particularly liked up high on his neck, as though the little lordling wanted to be branded by the devil’s mark of a whore.

Lucy’s breathy gasps joined his as Benjamin slid his hands under the open back of her dress to cup her bottom.

“My lord!”

“Shut up and kiss me,” he demanded.

Lucy did, winding her fingers first in his hair before sliding down to rip apart the pearl buttons on his doublet.

“My God, woman” he panted, bowing to take a pert rosebud in his mouth, “I want more of you.”

“I thought you wanted love?” Lucy was having trouble remembering what to do next. Each lap of his tongue and pinch of his teeth made the throbbing between her legs pulsate almost painfully.

“Lust now, love later.” He murmured, trailing wet kisses up to her swollen lips.

She took his face in both hands as he shrugged out of his undershirt.

“Get this damned dress off” he begged.

Lucy couldn’t help but giggle as she stepped out of her gown. The whisper of the silk sliding down her legs sent tingles of pleasure down her skin.

For a skinny lad he had the strength of a bull. With hardly a grunt of effort he swept Lucy off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his slim hips, feeling the bulge of his cock lick against her wet entrance.

She kissed him as she fumbled for his manhood. She took his length in her hands and stroked just like Charlotte taught her to.

They fell onto the bed in a moan so loud that Margaret heard it from downstairs, setting a smug grin on her weathered face as she counted coins.

“I’m close.” Benjamin murmured against her mouth.

“Not yet my lord.”

She pushed him onto his back, giving him a show as she flipped her wheat-golden hair over her shoulders and arched her back so as to bare her breasts.

He reached for her but she pinned his wrists above his head.

His hips bucked against hers and Lucy was shocked to find she wanted him just as badly.

“I want you inside of me.” She whispered against his lips, teasing him with kisses and nibbles at the hard line of his jaw.

“Do it.” He demanded, but Lucy played by her own rules.

She glided further up his body, letting him feel her want dampen his skin. She rubbed her lower lips against his taught torso, loosening one hand from the grip around his wrists to place her fingers deep into her folds.

“I’m getting ready for you.”

Lucy placed her other hand on her nipple, rolling and pinching the bud just like he had.

“I want it to be you.” Her voice was low, husky and inviting.

Benjamin scrambled to sit up; his pupils blown wide in lust.

He took her perfect little breast in his mouth and sucked with the ferocity of a tiger cub.

He smiled against her flushed skin at her breathy moans.

“I can wait no longer my lord. I am desperate for you.”

She guided his throbbing cock to her womanly treasure, already soaking with desire.

Slowly, she sank down his length, feeling as her body stretched to meet his fullness.

Benjamin met her ruby lips with a searing kiss, his hands firmly on her hips as he met the pace of her thrusts.

With all the harlots he had lain with, Lucy was the only one who truly seemed to enjoy it – unless she was a damn good actress. Benjamin wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to entertain that possibility. All the other women had to be coaxed to come with bits of shiny silver. She took her pleasure and let him know it.

He spilled into her with a force like a ship at sea, rocking his head to her sweat-soaked shoulder, her name a prayer on his lips.

“Lucy,” he panted clinging to her as she rode out the last of her storm.

They collapsed onto the sheets together.

He couldn’t help but look over at her. Lucy’s hair was spread like the rays of the sun across the pillow, and he absentmindedly wound one strand about his finger. Dark lashes swept across her red cheeks as she smiled a smile he knew was genuine. When she gasped for breath, the breasts he was beginning to love swelled with each pulse, and he felt his hands itch to touch her, his mouth ache to kiss her.

He got up.

Benjamin threw a handful of coins on the bed and shoved his arms into his doublet.

“My lord?”

Her puzzled look scatted his thoughts and sliced into the heart he had been trying so hard to steel since his father’s death.

“Good day, harlot.” The young lord sneered, stalking out of the room, struggling to resist a backward glance.

Benjamin didn’t bother to close the door. What did he care if other men saw her?

He took the steps two at a time.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” he snapped at Margaret, “have my money and I want the same girl again.”

He swung himself into his carriage, groaning in frustration as they clattered away from the board house.

_Lucy_.

He could still see her flushed face, her bouncing breasts. He could still feel her soft lips on his, the feather-light way she touched him that beheld the lustiness of a temptress. He could still smell her musk on his doublet.

Benjamin would be back tomorrow. And he was thinking of postponing his return to Virginia.


End file.
